


Double

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7. fake relationship au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

“I can’t believe I even agreed to this,” Stiles says in exasperation, swatting Jackson’s hand away, “And I know how to tie a tie, jack ass.”

"Stop complaining," Jackson responds sharply, "It’s just one night, you’ll get over it."

"Why did I even agree to this to begin with?" Stiles asks, fixing the tie into place before buttoning his cuffs, "This doesn’t sound like something I would agree to do for you."

Jackson narrows his brows, “If you back out now, I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Stiles challenges him, “Hurt me? Because, in case you forgot, Scott’s my best friend - and he’s a **werewolf** , remember?”

“Just shut up and do this-you agreed already,” Jackson says, clearly floundering for a reason to keep Stiles along for the ride, “Just-I’ll double it, okay?”

Stiles smirks slowly, “You’ll _double_ it?” he asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Triple it, and I’ll sell this shit like cheap beer to a drunk.”

“Okay, okay,” Jackson buckles, “Triple the price we agreed. But if you’re not convincing enough, I swear, Stilinski-”

“Don’t bother threatening me,” Stiles rolls his eyes, then reaches up to fix the other boy’s tie before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, “Let’s get this over with, my handsome boyfriend, I got a _few_ things in mind that I already wanna spend this money on.”


End file.
